bartimaeusfandomcom-20200223-history
Djinn
Djinn (plural form of djinni) they are the largest class of spirits but most difficult to place within a group for no two djinni are alike. They are powerful with a variety of spells and shape-shifting form. And although weaker than Marids and Afrits, the Djinn are more "clever" and "audacious". They are then the most favoured class to summon. Sub-classes of Djinn * Horlas * Ghuls * Utukku Known Djinn *Ascobol: A greater djinni in the service of John Mandrake who had a distaste for Bartimaeus, and frequently irritated him. He took the semblance of a slightly effeminate cyclops. He was later slain by Faquarl. *Bartimaeus: An ancient djinni of the fourteenth level who narrates much of the story. He has had many well-known masters such as Gilgamesh, Solomon, Ptolemy, Faust and, most recently within the chronology of the alternate world, John Mandrake. Although not the most powerful of djinn, Bartimaeus has survived for millennia largely due to his quick wit and guile - however, he is referred to in Trismegistus' Manual as having "great ingenuity and no little power" and also as being dangerous. *Cormocodran: A third level djinni in the service of John Mandrake. He preferred the semblance of large things, and last chose to be a large tusked boar. He had apparently done time in Ireland. He was later slain by Faquarl before the Great Spirit Rebellion. *Faquarl: Referred to by Bartimaeus as his "nemesis", Faquarl is seen to be considerably more powerful than Bartimaeus, and the possessor of great intelligence. It is noted that he often takes on the semblance of a cook, which he attributes to the fact that there are lots of sharp and lethal objects to be found in a kitchen. He was destroyed by Bartimaeus and Nathaniel during the Spirit Uprising. *Hodge: A djinni employed by Mandrake. His form was seen to be a giant lizard that shot poisonous spines, and may or may not has been very smart, as Bartimaeus questioned, seriously, whether or not he could read. He was later slain by Faquarl just before the Great Spirit Rebellion. *Jabor: A higher djinni who usually takes the semblance of a tall red-skinned man with the head of a jackal. Jabor has been described as "moronically strong to the point of indestructible"; coincidentally, he is somewhat lacking in intelligence. Bartimaeus destroyed him by luring him into a rift caused by the arrival of Ramuthra; he was apparently torn apart. *Mwamba: A female djinni who served John Mandrake, and apparently had been more apt at taking on forms than other Djinn. She was known to be more sympathetic to Bartimaeus during his extended time on Earth. She may have listened to Bartimaeus' warning about "Hopkins", but she did not hear him, and was slain by Faquarl just before the Great Spirit Rebellion. *Nemaides: Julius Tallow's djinni, who always takes the shape of a tall green monkey. He was the demon who inflicted the Black Tumbler on Jakob Hyrnek and Kitty Jones on Mr. Tallow's orders. *Queezle: A female djinni with whom Bartimaeus is known to have had a deep relationship. She had done time in Asia and was working with Bartimaeus in the fall of the Holy Roman Empire. She was later reunited with Bartimaeus during the Golem Affair, though was unfortunately possibly killed by the creature. Other djinn mentioned by name include: Affa, Asmoral, Castor, Fritang, Humphrey, Ianna, Karloum, Methys, Nubbin, Penrenutet, Purip, Rekhyt, Teti, Zeno and Zosa.